·: No εs coιηcιdεηcια quε 'αмoя' яιмε coη 'doloя'
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué harías si la persona que amas, quiere a otra persona?... ¿Qué pasa si esa persona es tu esposo enamorado de alguien más?... ¿Qué harías si la vida te da una nueva oportunidad?...


x

**Título:** No es coincidencia que "amor", rime con "dolor".

Autor_a_: **Kanna Uchiha.**

**¿De qué va? **Es la historia en la vida de una chica que ha tenido mala suerte…, rodeándose de personas que no debía y tomando decisiones erróneas.

**Advertencia:** Novela obsesiva.

**Declaración: **Naruto no es mío. Pero la historia sí… no la tomes, por favor. Ni total ni parcialmente.

**Nota de Kanna: **Inicie derecho pensando en que quería ser criminóloga, me apasiona la criminología…, pero me he dado cuenta de que mi verdadera pasión, es únicamente el psicoanálisis.Tengo una fijación por las obsesiones…, me deleita cómo nada estudiarlas; no sé por qué me gusta analizar personas, si yo misma tengo mucho de dónde analicen (xD) En fin, esta es una de las tantas historias obsesivas que tengo, la he escrito hace varios años y a raíz de leer la historia que una amiga publicó hace tiempo, la he adaptado ahora para Naruto. Sé que tiene algunos errores, pero me temo que no cambiaré nada de lo que tenía escrito ya, porque, en lo personal… a mí me terminó gustando tal y cómo era.

-

* * *

**No es coincidencia que "amor", rime con "dolor".**

_Capítulo I_

_**Encuentros…**_

* * *

-

**BEBIÓ** un sorbo de café; dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se levantó con delicadeza, frotó su brazo izquierdo lentamente con la mano abierta mientras pensaba… "¿Qué le gustaría cenar hoy…?" Y sin una sola idea rondando su mente, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala, tomó su bolso de cuero blanco, que hacía juego perfecto con su atuendo: una ceñida falda blanca de tela delicada y ligera, que llegaba a media rodilla, recubriéndola otra aún más ligera, semitransparente, con pocos pétalos de cerezo regados adornándole, y una blusa rosa pálido a tirantes delgados que hacía lucir muy bien su rosado y largo cabello.

Tomó su monedero, sus llaves y su celular que no podía faltar, los puso cuidadosamente en su bolso y lo colgó en su hombro, antes de salir arregló un poco su cabello, salió y miró alrededor: vacío… como siempre. Era el barrio más callado y solitario que había visto, era también uno de los más exclusivos, pero, aún así era tan silencioso… ¿no habría niños por ahí? Jamás había visto a uno sólo.

Subió a su auto y condujo hasta el supermercado, compró lo necesario para la cena y… un hermoso negligé negro, que seguro a su marido le fascinaría… Bueno, al menos esa era la intención, ya que él siempre estaba tan cansado, que lo único que hacía al llegar a casa era cenar, ducharse e irse a dormir…

Una chica de oscuros y cortos cabellos la distrajo, le recordó tanto a _ella. _

"¿Cómo me vería yo con cabellos negros?" se preguntó la chica mirándose en el espejo a su izquierda, aún sujeta al carrito del supermercado; se sonrió a sí misma por lo patético de sus pensamientos, ignoró lo que cruzaba por su mente y continuó con sus compras.

Pero… a cada paso que daba, a cada prenda que se probaba, se molestaba con ella misma al sorprenderse buscando cosas que… _ella_ usaría, que a _ella_ le sentarían bien…, maldecía entre dientes y continuaba con lo suyo. Pero, no podía culparse por aquello, ¿cierto?... ¿cierto? Ya que, Sakura no tenía la culpa de que, sin notarlo, su marido dijera otro nombre cuando la tenía en sus brazos por las noches… las pocas noches que sucedía, claro. Y menos de que, cuando él pidiera su mano, la llamara con el nombre de _ella_… bueno, eso agobiaría a cualquiera y, Sakura no era la excepción.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió de nuevo, se miró al espejo una vez más y sonrió, era verdad, el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo no era el de una Diosa, pero no podía quejarse; llamaba la atención de todos los hombres cualquiera que fuera el lugar que pisara. No tenía esos enormes senos cómo los que poseía _ella_, pero llenaba bastante bien su escote, su piel no era tan blanca como la de _ella_, pero hacía resaltar muy bien sus hermosos ojos verdes, y no tenía tatuado en el rostro inocencia eterna como _ella_, pero… eso era lo que más gustaba a los hombres de Sakura, esa mezcla de ternura y maldad que poseía, la sensualidad nata de la muchacha, y… lamentablemente de eso no se daba cuenta ella.

Terminó con sus compras y se dirigió a su auto de nuevo. al llegar, se detuvo buscando en su bolso… ¿Y sus llaves? ¿Dónde las puso?

Ella sólo iba por la cena y… como siempre, ya tenía las manos llenas de bolsitas con ropa, lencería, maquillajes, y una que otra cadenita con que combinar aquello. Por fin las encontró, dejó sus cosas en el asiento trasero y encendió su auto, se disponía a marcharse cuando un golpe infló el cojín de protección, y ella quedó atrapada entre su asiento y el cojín de aire; todas las personas que estaban en el estacionamiento giraron la vista al auto de Sakura cuando comenzó a sonar la alarma.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Está usted bien? –se escuchó en voz de varón, que se aproximaba cada vez más su auto.

—¡¿Pero qué diablo te pasa?! -se quejó la chica saliendo del auto.

—En verdad lo siento mucho –volvió a disculparse el joven.

La chica, que estaba a punto de soltar un insulto a aquel torpe impertinente, se quedó pasmada…, y el enojo que tenía se convirtió en pena, en una notable pena que sonrojó sus mejillas al ver al chico quién, seguramente, la había golpeado.

Se pasmó, y es que… él era un muchacho joven, muy joven, pero parecía sacado de fábula: alto, de piel blanca y cabellos sedosos, tan negrísimos, que daban resplandores azulados, buen contraste para sus ojos rasgados de obsidiana negra, que hacían, _casi_, que te distrajeras de sus rasgos finos y delineados… seguro aquel era la reencarnación de Adonis. Reencarnación, porque aquel no llevaba prendas de Dios, vestía tan sólo un censillo traje oscuro, Armani…, ¿Sería él el nuevo rostro de la marca?

—¿Le he hecho daño? –la voz del muchacho, ronca, profunda y aterciopelada, la despertó.

Y cuando él la tomó de un brazo, con la firmeza de la que visiblemente gozaba… la chica se apresuró:

—No… no, no estoy bien -tartamudeó, luego, sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas, caminó en dirección donde el auto recibió el golpe-. Sólo fue una luz, menos mal –concluyó, al ver la pequeña abolladura de su auto.

—En verdad lo siento, no era mi intención -se disculpó por tercera vez en chico.

—Ya no se preocupe, ha sido un accidente, además su auto recibió más daño que el mío -aseguró, al ver el lujoso auto del joven.

—Yo pagaré por completo la reparación –se adelantó-, sólo dígame cómo contactarla, por favor -pidió con gentileza.

—No será necesario, le repito que ha sido un accidente y… mi seguro lo arreglará –concluyo ella.

El joven puso una mueca.

—Pero… ha sido culpa mía, por favor, permítame repararlo, déme su teléfono, por favor –imploró él, mientras buscaba algo en su billetera-. Éstos son mis números –dijo, mientras ponía una tarjeta en manos de Sakura.

La chica sonrió levemente, y ante la insistencia del muchacho, dio al chico su número, él de inmediato lo guardó en la memoria de su celular.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? -pregunto él.

—Sakura, Uzumaki Sakura –murmuró, mirando la tarjeta del joven-. Y usted es… ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

—Así es –su voz y su sonrisa, en lugar de afirmación, sonó a presunción.

Aún así, Sakura tomó la mano que él le ofrecía.

—Bueno, diría que ha sido un placer conocerlo, pero… la verdad no fue así- murmuró ella, soltando su mano y arrancándole una risita al muchacho.- Yo estoy bien y mi auto no tiene nada… me tengo que ir.

—Llámeme, por favor, y páseme la factura -pidió Sasuke al ver que ella encendía su coche.

—Está bien –aceptó ella, aunque realmente no tenía intenciones de hacerlo-. Hasta luego…

El muchacho se quedó mirando el auto mientras se alejaba de él…

—¿Tanto te ha gustado? –una voz ronca lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Uhm? –fue todo lo que pudo articular Sasuke, volviéndose en dirección a la voz.

Se trataba de Itachi, su hermano mayor, que lo estudiaba con la mirada y le sonreía, cómplice.

—La chica –le explicó-. ¿Tanto te ha gustado para hacer eso?

Sasuke se limitó a sonreír.

—¿No te parecía más sencillo acercarte, preguntarle su nombre y pedirle su teléfono? –cuestionó entre risas, no era común ver a su hermano pequeño hacer eso por conseguir un teléfono.

De hecho… no era nada común mirarlo intentado conseguir un teléfono de chica, por lo regular, ellas saltaban solas donde él.

—Sí, quizá hubiera sido más fácil –aceptó él, con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

—En fin. ¡Vamos ya! Nuestro padre debe estarnos esperando -cortó el tema el mayor de los hermanos y ambos subieron al auto recientemente golpeado.

Se dirigían a una comida de negocios, su padre deseaba unir sus populares bufetes jurídicos con otra empresa de su igual, y necesitaba a sus dos genios junto a él.

-

* * *

**No es coincidencia que "amor", rime con "dolor".**

_Capítulo I_

_**Weiter…**_

* * *

-

**.Kanna Uchiha.**


End file.
